


Introduction

by Kasena



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: Part of the 100 Theme challenge. These drabbles will not necessarily follow any specific plotline, pairing, or even fandom. A grab-bag, really. https://100themewriters.deviantart.com/art/The-Original-List-of-Themes-125161634Four years after the war and Draco Malfoy has finally gotten through his Auror training. The only problem is, Harry Potter has, too. Knowing his luck, they'd be partnered together as soon as they graduated... Oh for the love of-!





	Introduction

Draco Malfoy rose an eyebrow and nodded. "I suppose you're the partner I've been assigned, then?" Draco looked over the other man.

Dawlish looked between the two and nodded. "Malfoy, this is Potter. Potter, this is Malfoy."

"Oh, yeah," Potter snorted, the troll. "We know each other pretty well." Well, he certainly wasn't wrong. The two had tormented each other in their school years, and if Draco was keeping correct track - which he always was - the score was probably about four-hundred to two. However, ever since the war had ended, Draco had avoided interacting with him at any and all costs. That had become difficult when the two of them had both joined Auror training at the same time.

Draco couldn't help the resentment he held towards Potter throughout that training. It seemed that O's were handed out to Potter left and right, with him barely having to lift a finger to get them whereas Draco had to work his arse off to even scrape by with E's. Draco sighed and examined his cuff links. "I don't suppose there's any chance of reassignment, then?"

"Not unless there's good reason for it," Dawlish said with a clear glare towards Draco. Draco just barely withheld himself from rolling his eyes. It never was a secret that the Head Auror disliked him. He disliked traitors, Malfoys, and Death Eaters, meaning he _loathed_ Draco. Draco really couldn't care less, at this point. Four years of facing everyone's resentment and scorn from the war had hardened him towards reactions such as this.

"There won't be," Potter affirmed with a nod, throwing a grin over to Draco. Draco, in return, arched his brow up at him.

Dawlish looked to Potter and smiled, nodding at him. "See to it that there isn't, Auror Potter. You're both one of us, now." Whether they liked it or not. Seeming to think that this was good enough, Dawlish left them there in their new, shiny office.

"Well, Potter, we may as well get to work for however long this little arrangement is going to last-"

"Mal- _Draco?_ " That had Draco pausing and looking over towards him. "I just wanted to say... I look forward to working with you," he finally said with a smile, holding a hand out to Draco.

Draco watched him for a few moments. He measured out the proper response and possible consequences before finally nodding and shaking Potter's hand. "Likewise." He'd see how far this went, for now.


End file.
